1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device control unit and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known as a storage device control unit is of a type performing data writing/reading to/from a storage device responding to requests coming from an information processor (as an example, refer to Patent Document 1 in the below). Such a storage device control unit has been widely popular in various fields served by information processors, i.e., information processing services.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2000-99281